


Ordering In

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo’s hungry but too tired to cook. At least they can order in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordering In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #409: Gourmet (fine dining) or Fast food? at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** A few weeks after the manga.

“Uhhh!” Ryo groaned, slumping onto his sofa as he and Dee came in after a far too long day at work. His stomach rumbled loudly, making him groan again. “It’s not fair; I’m starving, but I’m way too tired to even think of cooking.”

Collapsing beside his lover, Dee squirmed around a bit, finally extracting his phone from his pants pocket. “Don’t sweat it, babe; we can order in. What do ya feel like, gourmet cooking or fast food?”

“Gourmet takeaway meals? That doesn’t sound very likely!” Ryo looked at Dee as if he thought his partner was joking.

“It’s a real thing, I found it online. There’s this takeaway place that delivers authentic French cuisine right to your door.”

“Think I’ll pass,” Ryo chuckled. “That just sounds wrong in so many ways.”

“So what’s it to be then?”

“Is Chinese okay with you? Crispy duck would be good. And noodles; lots of noodles.”

“Chinese is fine. I’ll order your duck and extra noodles, beef for me…” Dee dug in the drawer of the end table for the takeaway menus, found the one he wanted and flipped it open as he pressed speed dial, reeling off a long order as soon as the call went though. “Should be here in twenty minutes,” he told Ryo as he hung up. “You want the shower first?”

“You go ahead, I don’t think I can walk,” Ryo replied. “My feet feel like they might fall off.”

Dee knew what Ryo meant; they’d been on their feet, canvassing for witnesses and following leads, for more than six hours in the summer heat. His own feet were throbbing painfully, but the thought of a cool shower was tempting enough for him to risk the short walk to the bathroom. 

“Your choice, but I’m gonna freshen up before my shirt sticks to me permanently.” Dee levered himself to his feet. “I’ll be back before dinner gets here.” He hobbled off to the bathroom, and moments later Ryo heard the shower running. It was the last thing he remembered hearing until Dee shook him awake.

“Huh?”

“C’mon, sleeping beauty, dinner’s here.”

Sniffing the air, Ryo caught the tantalising aroma of crispy duck, and his mouth watered. “Oh, that smells good!”

“Better than you,” Dee teased, flaunting his just-showered freshness.

“Sorry.” Ryo blushed slightly.

“Don’t be, dumbass. Nothin’ wrong with the smell of honest sweat, it has its own appeal, but right now I want food even more than I want you.” He winked and Ryo blushed harder; they’d only been a couple for a few weeks, and he was still adjusting. “Eat; you can shower after, or not. Won’t bother me either way, since I plan on gettin’ ya all sweaty again later.”

“I’m really too tired tonight, Dee.”

“So I’ll be gentle with ya. You won’t have to do a thing, just relax and let me make you feel good.”

Mouth full of noodles, Ryo chewed thoughtfully, finally nodding. “It’s a deal.”

“You won’t regret it.”

The End


End file.
